To Thwart a Love Story
by Astroro
Summary: AU. All Molly wants is for Ignis to accept her feelings, and all Ignis wants is for Molly to be safe. When Molly finally gives up she meets the new guy, who's generally bad news. Full summery inside. Molly/Hikari x Ignis.


_**Title:**__ To Thwart a Love Story_

_**Genre(s):**__ Romance/Fluff, Humor, Drama, Friendship_

_**Summary: **__Molly's tired of trying to win the affection of Ignis, the hottest guy in the whole entire world (according to her, and the entire female population). And all Ignis wants is for Molly to stay innocent, save, and oblivious to the world. Now, imagine how he feels when Molly falls for the new guy, who's pretty much bad news. Let's just say… he'll do anything to thwart this supposed 'love'._

_**Pairing: **__Molly/Hikari__** X**__ Ignis/Harvest God, short Molly/Hikari __**X **__Kasey/Yuuki_

_**Rating: T**__ (language and __small__ innuendos)_

_**Other: **__Short story __**AU**__ (Alternate Universe)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Disclaimer]:<span>** _I do not own __**Harvest Moon**__ or any of the characters; it belongs to __**Natsume**__ and __**Marvelous Entertainment**__, this story is based on __**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/Waku Waku Animal March**__._

**To Thwart a Love Story **

"Molly, be a dear and do my homework for me, please?"

This was the third time that week that Ignis had asked Molly to do his homework, and-of course, she did. Molly would do anything for him, seeing as though she was ultimately and sincerely in love with him.

They'd known each other basically their whole lives; him being 3 years older than her, she'd grown looking up to him. Wherever he went, she followed; he was (technically) her knight in shining armor. Too bad his personality clashed with this image.

Ignis was the key definition of a player; at a very young age, he had women under his thumb. At 4 years old he had his first kiss, and not just a kiss from a random, innocent girl from the playground—a real kiss (from a slutty, random girl at the playground), tongue and everything. Lost his virginity at age 14, to a senior in high school.

Yet, during all this, he was still able to keep his 'good boy' façade. Poor Molly, she knew all this and yet still loves him unconditionally. The highlight in this girl's life was him asking her to move in with him, but unfortunately… it was because the boy is so needy, and couldn't do anything for himself.

Now she's in college, still living with him and doing all the chores in the house, while he screws around, and his sister is… out doing stuff. At least Cefia doesn't force her homework on her, and she at least cleans up after herself, unlike her brother…

"Molly… oh Molly," he said, waving his hand in front of her face. "I asked if you'd do my homework for me, I have plans tonight so I won't be able to do it."

She was busy reading a magazine; sighing, she put it down and grabbed the assignment that he'd set down on the nightstand next to her.

She flipped through it, her expression transforming from 'composed calm', to 'the fuck?'.

"W-what the—," she slammed the assignment back on the nightstand, "this is a 6 page essay, and it's due in _three days_! Why the hell would you give it to me so late?"

Ignis wasn't fazed by her outburst and grabbed the assignment, looked at it briefly and set it back down.

"Well, after my professor gave it to me, Megan—this really hot senior chick-invited me to this party… and… well…" he trailed of, signifying what had happened afterwards.

She hated when he brought up other women during conversations—he did it all the time, too.

"Okay, fine, whatever… I'll do it." She sighed heavily. She got up, grabbed his assignment and started off to her room.

Before she could make it upstairs, Ignis grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Aw, you're the best Molls!" he grinned ear to ear, hugging her tighter.

Even though Molly was thoroughly pissed off at him, she couldn't stop blushing at the close contact between them. Oh, how she wanted him to think of her as more than just… Molly, the girl he knew since… forever; the girl that used to follow him around like a little puppy.

Before her imagination (and body) could get the better of her, she wiggled out of his embrace and hurried off upstairs. Behind her door she was panting, trying to pull herself together.

"_Come on Molly, you can't let him control you like this…_" she scolded herself, scowling at nothing in particular. "_He already walks all over you, show some backbone!_"

With that resolve in mind, she went straight to work on his assignment; so much for showing some backbone.

_**. . . . . . **_

Ignis smirked to himself; she was so easy. He knew how Molly felt about him, everyone did. The girl was _that_ easy to read. Of course he couldn't feel the same for her, she was practically his sister.

Ever since he was little, he would protect Molly from all the other boys. That's why he's so clingy—it's kind of like a dog marking his territory, ya know? Molly just puts too much trust in people, and that's her biggest flaw.

Now that she's older he knows that she's capable of taking care of herself, but he still feels obligated to protect her. If he didn't, she'd surely get her heartbroken by some nitwit.

If it wasn't for him, guys would've been at her like fat kids on cake-trying to get her attention and, ultimately, into her pants. She has developed so much over the years; it's almost impossible for Ignis to control himself around her—_almost_; all he has to tell himself is that she's… Molly-not one of those (hoes) girls and that pretty much does it.

Since he had nothing better to do, Ignis plopped down on the plush brown sofa and turned on the television. Since he didn't have to work on his homework anymore, and he had time to kill before the party, he figured why not watch television?

Not finding a particular program he was interested in, he started randomly flipping through channels. Nothing caught his interest, so he settled on watching the Sci-Fi network, not really paying attention to the aliens and robots that were, he guesses, having a war because of… some incident involving religion, of some sort.

"Ugh, there _has_ to be something else to do than sit here, watching TV until 10…" he mumbled to himself.

After half an hour Ignis got fed up of watching the program that was currently on and got up, unfortunately, his long red hair had gotten loose from the elastic it had been confined to.

"Fuck," he cursed out loud to no one in particular. "Great, now I have to re-tie it again…"

He opened the drawer next to the couch and grabbed an elastic. He pulled his hair from behind him and wrapped the elastic around it to make a ponytail. Right when he had pulled it so that it was just right, it snapped.

He growled in frustration and pulled another elastic from the drawer; that one ended up snapping as well. Elastic after elastic snapped, and soon Ignis's patience was at its last.

Giving up, he grabbed one last elastic from the drawer and headed towards Molly's room. Without knocking, he opened her door.

"Molly~! Molly, I can't put my hair in a ponytail, c-cause it keeps snapping," Ignis whined, staring at her with big pleading eyes, "will you fix it for me, pwease~?"

Molly was busy on her laptop, researching for his essay before he came bursting in her room. Sighing, she gestured with her hands for him to sit in between her legs—not like that… get your head out of the gutter.

"Geez, you can't do anything by yourself, can you," she sighed again heavily, grabbing his hair and gathering it all so she could form a ponytail.

Since Ignis was so tall, she had to reach higher in order to grab all of his hair. "Man, you're getting too tall for your own good…"

He scoffed, "Please, it's not my fault I've grown so much," he turned around and smirked at her, "maybe it's because you're just naturally short."

Molly, who hated being teased more than anything, tugged really hard on his hair; he winced, but didn't say anything more.

"There, all finished," Molly said, patting him on the shoulder to indicate that she was done, and therefore so he could get up and exit her room; but, he didn't budge.

"Aw, Molly, I'm so bored… play with me, pwease~?" Ignis grabbed onto Molly's left thigh, holding on tightly.

A deep blush painted her face, I mean, wouldn't you blush too if the hottest guy in the _whole_ world was touching you?

"I-Ignis, let go, I have to do your assignment!" she yelled, trying to pry his hands off of her thigh, but was proved unsuccessful; the guy's strong.

He shook his head and started snuggling her leg, "Nooo~! I'm lonely… I want companionship! Play some video games with me… please?" Again, he gave her the puppy eyes.

Molly couldn't help but be swayed by those beautiful red eyes of his.

"_Damn, I'll always be putty in his hands…_"

_**. . . . . . **_

"Finally, I can get on with finishing this stupid essay."

Molly had finally made her escape when Ignis was busy making snacks in the kitchen. Making sure there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened earlier, she locked her door, and put a chair under the knob just in case he tried picking the lock (he's done it numerous times, so yeah, she was prepared).

An hour passed, and it seemed that Molly would be able to finish his assignment, until she heard pounding on her door.

"Molly," she sighed heavily; it was Ignis again… probably trying to pester her to resume their game. "Molly, come play with me… the game's not over yet!"

Molly slammed down her pencil in annoyance; God, can he _be_ anymore clingy?

She got up, stormed to her door, removed the chair that was blocking Ignis from entering and cracked open the door so she could peak at him through the crack.

"Look, shouldn't you be at that party you were talking about earlier?"

Ignis's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit, I'm late!" he bolted downstairs, grabbed his coat and opened the front door.

"Molly, if Cefia comes home, tell her it's her turn to go grocery shopping! Don't wait up!" And with that, he was gone.

Molly waited a moment, making sure that he was actually gone. When she didn't hear any noise within the house, she closed the door and sighed in relief, leaning on the door and sliding down.

"Sometimes… I wish he'd invite _me_ to one of those parties," she whined. "I'm always here… studying, doing my homework, his homework, or the housework. Sometimes I just wish I could… you know, have fun like a normal college student…"

She didn't know why she was saying all this aloud; maybe she was hoping her Fairy Godmother would come and save her from this… predicament.

Well, technically she wouldn't come, seeing as though Molly wasn't miserable. She was treated right, she had someplace to stay, she was fed, and she had two people who actually cared about her, treating her as though they were related by blood; unlike when she lived with her parents, who both were too busy with their own lives to pay attention to her.

Her mother and father were both swingers, people who had sex and dated countless people. Of course, they were still married, but they didn't really like each other very much; the only reason they had gotten married in the first place was because her mother was pregnant with her. They felt obligated to give their child a stable lifestyle, but none of that really mattered, seeing as though they weren't there for her to begin with.

So, when Ignis had asked her if she wanted to move in with him and his sister, after they'd gotten their own place, Molly went for it. Her parents didn't put up much of a fight; all they did was give her enough money to last her till her senior year in college; yep, great parents.

Eh, it didn't matter, she was happy, and that's all that she can ask for… even though she was basically the nanny of two 21 year old siblings, who could barely do anything on their own… ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: So, I came up with this story one day in detention; it was one of those days when I actually **_**went**_**. Anyways, since I had nothing else to do, I started sketching and drafting out stories that just popped into my head; and this one was one of my favorites, so I thought I'd give this a shot. Now, it won't be long, kind of short, and it's very AU—meaning everything is rather different, personalities, location, everything. Also note, I suck with description, so bear with me. **

**Anyways, feedback would be very nice; I'll even take constructive criticism, I need some improvement with my writing, so… yep. Just please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
